


Knock-knock

by Letsgetyourdeanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsgetyourdeanon/pseuds/Letsgetyourdeanon
Summary: You're horny and alone, and decide to just take care of business yourself. Sadly, not everyone remembers to knock





	Knock-knock

It had been two weeks. Two weeks stuck on this hunt without a moment to yourself. Of course, you loved spending time with the Winchesters, but sometimes you needed a few moments to yourself to… relax. That had been completely impossible to do on this hunt. There hadn’t even been an opportunity for you to find someone else to help you relax for the night either. Every second had been spent with at least one of the brothers, even having to share a bed with Dean, which did not help the problem at all.

The result of these two weeks was that you were finally about to go bat-shit-crazy. Thankfully, Chuck must have had his ears on for once. 

Just as you were waiting for the final straw, the brothers announced that they had to go do something really important related to the hunt, and you couldn’t come. Honestly, you hadn’t heard what they were gonna do, the only information really sinking in was the fact that you would be alone, in the motel room, for at least an hour.

You were just about ready to throw this new lead a parade.

As soon as you saw the impala turn out onto the road you slammed the door to the room shut, pulling every curtain to cover the windows. Your jeans and shirt was off before you reached the bed. There you were in nothing but your underwear, quickly tossing your bra to the floor as well.

This had been your bed for two weeks, and for every single night for two weeks you had shared it with Dean. You had lost track of how many times your body had reacted to his closeness. You no longer had control over your mind when you felt the heat radiating from his body at night. Just a couple of nights ago a dream about him had made you moan out loud, causing quite the awkward morning with the brothers.

Now you were finally alone, with the smell of Dean surrounding you. Knowing you had a full hour, you pulled your panties off as well. Being completely naked in this room felt oddly freeing after all this time constantly worrying about being covered up enough around the Winchesters.

The dream you had had a few nights ago started coming back to you.

Your clit was already singing, demanding attention after having been neglected for so long. Sexual frustration had been present for far too long by now.

Your nipples were extremely sensitive at this point. Given enough time you could probably have cum from the delicious feeling of your fingers playing with them alone, especially with the image of Dean’s lips wrapped around one bud, his fingers taking care of the other playing in your imagination. However, you now had only about 45 minutes of alone time left, and you really didn’t want to waste a single one.

Playing with your clit, you imagined it was Dean’s tongue running over you, tasting you. You moaned. Already you could feel yourself close to cumming. Wanting to make this last a little while longer you left your clit alone, almost letting out a slight whimper, it was stopped by a little gasp as you slowly traced a finger around your entrance.

That same finger slid into you, and you let out a moan of pleasure that quickly turned into a scream of fright. Laying completely naked and exposed on your bed with your own finger inside you, you heard a flutter of wings and suddenly your very own resident angel was standing at the foot of your bed.

“(Y/N), Dean asked me to assist on this case and I have some new information.”

You grabbed whatever covers you could reach, trying to hide from the angel as best you could.

“Cas! What have we told you about just walking in without knocking?”

“My apologies, (Y/N). I can see I have made you uncomfortable. I just assumed the case was more important than your private activities.”

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. Annoyed beyond anything, you asked him to at least let turn around and let you put on some clothes, picking what was left of your dignity up off the floor.

It took close to three hours from the boys left until they returned. Apparently, they had figured it out on their own and didn’t need any more help, killing the thing themselves. Meaning Cas intruding on your only “me-time” for weeks had served no good at all.

That definitely didn’t help your mood, and it was showing.

After half an hour of you glaring and sipping your beer, Sam finally plucked up the courage to call you on your grumpiness.

“(Y/N), what’s up?”

“What?” you answered, trying to act oblivious.

“Oh, come on, sweetheart. It’s pretty clear you’re pissed off at something. We don’t like guessing games, just come out and tell us,” Dean butted in. You looked up at him, feeling a slight blush when you thought about the situation and his role in it. Hoping your silence would make them drop the subject, you pulled your eyes away from Dean and instead simply stared at the floor, not saying a word.

“I’m afraid this is my fault,” Cas piped up.

“What?” the brothers asked in sync.

“Cas!” you hissed at him, hoping he would take the not-so-subtle hint. You should have known better, luck was never on your side.

“It appears I still have some things to learn about human customs. Particularly the custom of not entering a room without knocking.”

“Cas, we talked about that,” Dean groaned.

“I know,” he said before turning to you “(Y/N), I would like to apologise for my apparent rudeness, it was not my intention.”

“It’s okay, Cas. We can just drop it and forget it ever happened,” you said, hoping he would take you up on your offer. You really didn’t need for the boys to find out about what he saw, you were embarrassed enough as it was.

“Thank you, (Y/N).”

With that you considered the subject dropped, cheering up a bit at the cleared air. For a few minutes.

After this many years knowing Cas, you should have known nothing was that easy with the angel.

“I have to say, I do not understand why it upset you so much, (Y/N). You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It is my understanding that it is quite common for humans to self-pleasure in that way. And I already have a complete understanding of the human anatomy, it should not affect our friendship that I have seen those parts of your body as well.”

Sam had frozen in his spot, beer bottle halfway up to his mouth. Dean was a little less controlled. He had taken a large gulp of his drink, which had now been spurted to a quite impressive distance.

“Cas…” you said, having given up any hope that you were gonna walk away with any dignity after this.

“Wait, wait,” Dean said, “you saw her self-pleasuring?”

“Yes, Dean. I believe we have already established that,” the clueless angel answered.

“And by those parts, you mean?”

You were pretty sure there was no way to die of shame, because if there were, you would be six-feet-under by now.

“Every part. At least on the front. It is customary to be naked for acts of a sexual nature, is it not?”

“Yeah…” was all Dean replied. He sat there, looking you up and down, chewing his bottom lip.

You were of course too mortified to notice any of this. Instead, you were looking at the floor until you couldn’t take it anymore. You grabbed your coat and went for a walk, not really explaining yourself to the men in front of you. The two who knew the first thing about human emotion understanding perfectly well why you might need a moment away from them.

The only light spot on your horizon was that at least Dean didn’t know he had anything to do with this. Other than that, it all seemed pretty grim. Not only had an angel of the lord walked in while you were masturbating, now your hunting partners knew about it too. Dean knew about it.

You had had a ‘crush’ on the guy for a long time now. God, you hated that phrase, ‘crush’. It made you sound like a schoolgirl. Feelings, you had had deep feelings for Dean for a long time now. Feelings you had tried everything in your power to ignore, but the handsome bastard being around every minute of every day didn’t exactly help you with that. Sharing a bed with him for two week straight had made it far worse than it had ever been before.

Thinking about Dean this way made the sexual frustration hit you again with full force. You hadn’t even been able to cum before somebody ignored the knocking-rule. Damn you, Cas.

A bit down the road from the motel was a bar. You had been in there a couple of times with the boys, when you decided you could research from there. It was a dive, but it did have a few guys that weren’t too hard on the eyes. One of the bartenders had made it pretty clear that he would be more than happy to help if you ever found yourself in the exact situation you were currently in. You stood outside that bar for a full five minutes, staring at the door, seriously considering just going ‘fuck everything’ and get fucked yourself.

That was until you saw a tall figure walking towards you on the sidewalk. Had you not known him, it would have been terrifying outside of this bar at this time of night. Lucky as you were, you knew the moose would rather face every evil in the world with you than hurt you.

“Look, (Y/N), I know this sucks right now, but we should all just forget this ever happened. I know I am. Dean is packing up the car and Cas already fluttered away, telling me to tell you he was sorry, he really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I know…”

“Then let’s just head back to the bunker and agree that the last 30 minutes never happened, deal?”

“Deal,” you answered, and followed Sam back to the impala.

It had been four days and Dean had been completely unable to think of anything other than you. Of course, he had always known you did those things, you weren’t a nun, but now he actually had it confirmed.

All kinds of images of you flooded his mind constantly. It annoyed him to no end that Cas had gotten to see you like that and he hadn’t. The rational part of his brain knew that it was an accident and that the angel had no more intended to see you like that than you had intended for him to. Still, he couldn’t help the jealousy that grew in him.

It helped that every time you were in the same room with Cas since it was quite clear to everyone that you had no interest in the angel, nor him in you. However, it wasn’t enough.

There was this annoying little neanderthal part of his brain that told him that he needed to claim you, that he needed to show everyone, including you, that you were his. Dean knew how moronic that was and that he obviously had no claim to you, but that didn’t stop him from wanting you.

The first day after the hunt, he had heard you moaning in your room. His mind had gone to the place it enjoyed most with you. When he opened your door he saw you rubbing you shoulders and neck as best you could. He laughed at himself for thinking he would just be that lucky.

Since then he had hoped he would walk in on you in that same compromising position Cas had. At least once a day he had tried to, only to find out you weren’t doing what he thought you were. It was more frustrating than he could put into words.

It had been four days, over half a week since the incident, and you still hadn’t cum. You wanted to, oh-so-badly, but you just couldn’t. Every time you were in the shower you let your fingers drift down towards your core, but then some small noise from somewhere in the bunker would make you jump and you would retract them. Every night in bed you let your fingers skim the top of your panties, but you never actually let your hand reach where you needed it. The idea of it happening again was enough to make you live with your sexual frustration, at least for four days.

You woke up panting. This dream had been intense. It had been you and Dean doing everything you had wanted to for so long, and it had felt so real. Turning on your bedside lamp and checking the time you found it was 3 am.

The bunker was completely quiet. You couldn’t hear anything except all the noises that naturally came with an old building like this. After taking a sip from the glass of water on your nightstand to try to calm yourself down, you laid back, trying to collect both your body and mind. You weren’t successful.

Damn that handsome son-of-a-bitch. Living with him made everything difficult. The way he would smirk at you, every slight touch, it would drive you insane. Never in the years of living with them had you gone this long without some form of release to ease some of the pressure that built up every time you were with him.

A sigh escaped your lips.

3 am. The boys had to be asleep. Maybe it was safe. You knew it would be a long time before Cas would just pop in again, and with no one else awake, your bedroom was the safest place in the world for you to do what you so desperately needed.

As per usual you slept in panties and an oversized shirt you had stolen from one of the boys. You kept a regular rotation so they wouldn’t notice their clothes missing. Tonight it was one of Dean’s. It was your favourite, an old Led Zeppelin band-tee that had faded over the years.

After what had happened in that motel room you didn’t feel comfortable taking everything off like you would have most times. Instead, you slipped just your panties off, dropping them to the floor next to your bed. You pulled the covers up just enough to cover your naked lower half before you let your fingers run free.

Sliding your hand up your shirt to play with your nipples, you let the shirt ride up just a little to expose some of your belly. The other hand went down between your open legs. You teased yourself, running your fingers over your inner thighs, inching closer to you core.

The dream you had had already made you dripping wet and you couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped when you finally touched your clit. You started to rub the nub in that way you knew would get you there soon, biting your lower lip to avoid any more noise falling from your lips. It had been too long. You just needed to cum.

Dean was a light sleeper, he always had been. One would think that having a safe place to call home would fix that, but years of being on alert kept a part of him constantly on edge.

He couldn’t tell you what had woken him, only that there had been a noise. What type of noise or where it came from he didn’t know, but he couldn’t go to sleep until he was sure everything was okay and that the two people he cared about the most were safe.

First he went to check on Sam. The younger brother had always been a much heavier sleeper, knowing he was always safe when Dean was around. He had hardly opened the door before he heard the tell tale snores of a Sammy far away in Dreamland. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He felt responsible for his brother, even after all these years, even when he knew Sam really was safe. Dean still had to make sure.

He shut the door to his brother’s room and made his way silently towards your door.

Every time he had opened that door for the last couple of days (and a few times before that, he was not gonna lie), he had hoped he would find you the way he had always pictured. Beautiful, bare, consumed by pleasure. But this once he just wanted to make sure you were alright.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he opened that door.

Even though you were mostly covered up, he could see how your hand moved under the covers, he could see you playing with one nipple while the other made its presence known through your shirt. That shirt that looked all too familiar.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Your hands immediately went for the covers to pull them over you, and you let out a startled sound. How could this be happening to you again?

There was a big difference this time though. This was Dean. The star of almost all of you dirty fantasies, and co-star of the rest of them. And here he was, seeing you like this, and he didn’t run, he didn’t seem disgusted.

Wanting to save the situation, you decided that talking to him was going to be your best chance.

“Ye… Yeah, it’s yours. Sorry I borrowed it without asking. It’s just really comfortable to sleep in,” you stuttered out.

“No worries, sweetheart. It looks good on you.”

You couldn’t help but blush at the term of endearment from him while you were in this vulnerable state of undress.

“I didn’t mean to just barge in, it’s just that I heard a noise and, well…”

He heard you. Despite you trying so hard to stay quiet, he had heard you.

“Don’t worry about it. Apparently nobody knocks anymore these days anyway.”

Dean chuckled, and that sound only increased the desperate ache between your legs.

It didn’t matter how many times he had imagined this exact situation, he felt completely out of his depth. Before you, if anyone had ever told Dean he would feel like this standing in front of a half naked woman, he would have laughed at them. He wasn’t laughing now. He was doing everything in his power not to either jump into bed with you or run away, he wasn’t sure.

Both of your hands were grabbing on to the top of the covers. The groan that left his throat when he saw your glistening fingers was completely involuntary, but you caught it.

You started to notice the look in his eyes, that hungry look you had dreamt about. Letting your eyes run over him you couldn’t help but stop at the substantial tent in his sweatpants. You liked your lips and your body practically hummed at the sight of him. This was for you. You did that to him. It was the sight of you touching yourself, wearing nothing but his shirt, that had made him grow this hard.

Dean followed your gaze and knew what you were seeing. The otherwise confident hunter suddenly seemed very shy as he tried to nonchalantly put his hand in front of the bulge in an attempt to hide from your eyes. He actually blushed right there in front of you.

“Dean…” You had meant for it to be comforting, you had meant to stay calm and tell him it was okay. Instead, this whole situation made it come out more like a moan than anything else.

Really? As if it wasn’t hard enough to stay in control, you had to go and fucking moan his name.

He looked you over, your flushed skin, your lust-filled eyes. You were so beautiful. Dean knew that if he let this opportunity go, he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. But he would also regret it if he lost you. If he made a move right now and you didn’t feel the same, you might leave. He would never be able to live with himself if his lack of control would scare a way the only woman he had ever truly felt this way about.

There were risks with you and Dean, you knew that. If you did what you had wanted to for so long, he might not want you around anymore, he might make you leave the only home you had known since you were a child.

On the other hand, you might finally get to be with the man you had loved for a long time now.

In the end, your optimistic side won. All the years of wanting, longing, imagining. All the sexual frustration. It all built up for this exact moment.

You slid out of bed, Dean’s shirt falling down to the middle of your thighs. He closed his eyes as you whispered his name. Putting your hands on his cheeks, you could hear him suck in a breath. Still, he did nothing to stop you. The chance was given to you, and you took it.

“Dean,” you whispered again. Standing up on your tippy toes, you could just reach his bottom lip. You pressed a kiss to what you could reach of his mouth. He was practically trembling, and you could tell he was torn between wanting to give in or to fight it. Settling back down on your feet, you gently kissed the bottom of hid jaw and down his neck and let your hands start to run down to his torso. Dean moaned, and it was like the dam broke.

Before you knew it, the strong hunter had lifted you up by the back of your thighs, making you wrap your legs around his waist. He attacked you mouth with his, kissing you with an intensity and passion you had never felt before. Finally, he reached your bed, laying you down more carefully than you would have expected.

His shirt was off and dropped to the floor in no time, making you lose any capacity for thought. All you could see was the delicious looking skin covering him and his tattoo. You started running your hands over his chest. Leaning up, you let your mouth start running over his tattoo, your hands moving around to feel his muscular back. He caught himself on his forearms as you pulled him down with you.

Dean moaned. He pulled away, confusing you, until you felt his hands make their way up your sides, slowly pulling his shirt along with them.

“Holy crap, (Y/N). You look so good in my clothes. Seriously, feel free to borrow anything you want, anytime.”

He kept pulling his shirt up your body until he uncovered your breasts, groaning at the sight of them. Just as he was about to take your nipple in his mouth, you cleared your throat, making him look up at you again. Your arms were stuck in an up-position, with the shirt under your chin and around your upper arms. He chuckled.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I just got really excited.”

He finally pulled the shirt off you and attached his mouth to your nipple, using his talented fingers on the other, just like you had imagined. You moaned loudly. It felt amazing, the man really knew what he was doing. But this wasn’t what you needed at the moment.

“Dean…” you moaned, getting him to look you in the eyes, but that didn’t stop his mouth. “As good as that feels, I don’t really think we need foreplay right now.”

At first he looked adorable and confused, but that look in his eyes darkened as he remembered exactly what it was he had walked in on. He growled and let his fingers run down your body. You were so wet, the first finger slid right in. Dean started sucking marks on your neck as he added another finger inside you.

“Mine,” he grunted.

His fingers crooked in you, finding that perfect spot, finally making you cum. It had been so long since the last time, it felt like you exploded from pleasure, the delicious feeling lasting longer than you expected.

When you finally came down, Dean had removed what was left of his clothes and sat before you, stroking his glorious cock. You moaned at the sight and felt him line up with your core.

“You sure about this, baby?”

“Yes, Dean. Please, fuck me.”

He growled and thrust into you in one go, only stopping to let you adjust when he was in to the hilt. The slight pain of the intrusion only added to the intense pleasure. He felt so good inside you. Already, he was the best you had ever had, stretching you out more than you ever had been before.

You moved your hips when you were ready for him to move, and oh, did he move. He thrust into you with a quick, steady rhythm. Now that you had finally cum once, you could really enjoy the feel of him inside you, how every thrust brought you closer to that high, how he managed to find that spot inside you faster than you did.

Everything about sex with Dean Winchester was absolutely amazing.

He leaned down and sucked another mark at the top of your breast. Again he grunted ‘mine’ in your ear. Where this possessiveness came from, you didn’t know, but you liked it. You liked knowing he wanted you for more than just tonight.

You could feel every inch, every vain of him inside of you, and it was better than you could ever imagine. He hit your G-spot with precision. The orgasm built in you until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dean, baby, please.”

“I got you, cum for me. Cum on my cock, baby.” He reached his hand between you, adding pressure to your clit.

“Please, Dean. Cum with me.”

You exploded around him, seeing white, your body shaking with pleasure. Dean felt your pussy clamp down on his cock and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came inside you, covering your insides in hot spurts of his cum before he collapsed on you.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally found the strength to pull out of you and roll to the bed, pulling you along with him and into his side.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” you agreed.

“Can’t wait to do that again,” he winked at you.

“Me neither.”

You looked down on yourself, seeing the marks he had left on you.

“By the way, really Dean? Possessive much?”

“You’re my girl, baby. Everyone should know that. No one gets to see you like this but me. Not even an angel of the lord.”

“Wait, you were jealous of Cas?” you asked incredulously.

“Of course I was! I have wanted you for years and he just stumbles upon that? That’s not fair or right in any way. You’re mine, baby,” he growled.

“I’m yours as long as you’re mine.”

“Of course,” he said as he kissed you.

Resting his chin against the top of your head, you heard him whisper, “I’m gonna have another chat with Cas about the rules of knocking.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, giving your boyfriend another kiss.


End file.
